willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder Business Ventures
'' To a newcomer, this appears to be a quiet, stable town, but the locals can tell you all about the variety of new businesses popping up lately.'' In the spring, several wandering adventurers arrived in the sleepy town of Willowdale and formed the group colloquially known as the Pathfinders in order to better explore the west. As the group's membership, fame, and wealth grew, they established the Adventurer's Guild in their name. However, when not out exploring the unknown, many of the Pathfinders perform individual services for the town, and several have established their own side businesses. Dr. Haiduc's Apothecary Originally a run-down, condemned building purchased upon his arrival, Dr. Haiduc invested a large sum of time and money into converting the space into the thriving apothecary it is today. Erevis' Mortuary and Graveyard Erevis, seeking to lay lost souls and forgotten bodies to proper rest, established a mortuary as well as a graveyard meant to house the remains of those found without proper burials beyond the wall. It has since been expanded for those who gave their lives at the Battle of Willowdale. Rinzler's Lab Finding his inn room a tight fit for his alchemy equipment, Rinzler had a one-room lab built behind the Boar & Thistle. As per agreements with Martha, he uses it for personal experiments as well as for commission work for the town, making everything from pharmeceuticals and fertilizers to paints and food preservatives. His animated "assistants", Mr. Pottington and Clippy, reside here. Jord's Forge While the forge certainly predated the arrival of the Pathfinders, Jord took to it with gusto and more often then not can be seen working here, along with Halstein. The Hospital Under the auspices of Dr. Haiduc, a full hospital was constructed in town to better serve the growing community's medical needs. Ballantino often works here when not travelling with his wife, and Jura drops in regularly to assist with difficult cases. Dr. Haiduc is currently attempting to organize a Willowdale medical council based in the hospital. Black Powder Company Enrique began production of siege weaponry in preparation for the Battle of Willowdale. Since the battle, he has established his own company for crafting siege, cannon, and personal firearms. The Black Powder Company is currently collaborating with Dr. Haiduc to create a Willowdale air force consisting of halflings mounted on flying animated objects. Rinzler's Experimental Store After completing a series of different glass-based projects, Rinzler pondered the question of how many different substances and objects he could possibly create with his knowledge of chemistry and alchemy. Not one to leave questions unanswered, he began a systematic endeavour to craft one batch or item of everything and anything he could possibly concieve of. Fearing a quickly-dwindling lack of storage space, he purchased a storefront and warehouse to manage and sell the goods he creates in his experiment. Unwilling to run the store himself, he has delegated the tasks of store management and sales to Clippy. The store's inventory shifts slowly over time, and never has the same things day-to-day; projected estimates suggest that it will start with paints and lacquers, moving inexorably to dies, food colourings, food preservatives, baked goods, flavours, scents, cosmetics, synthetic fabrics, plastics, alloys, cleaning solutions, pharmaceuticals and so forth. In addition to whatever Rinzler makes, the store is beginning to feature a line of clothes produced by Clippy using a magic spinning wheel given to the Pathfinders by Granny Haiduc. While some are commissions from the townsfolk, the majority appear to be modified versions of the outfits of passers-by, whom Clippy only wants to "help". Nahasian Insights A new wizarding institution with a focus on the necromantic arts has been constructed in Willowdale thanks to the efforts of Erevis. His spectral cohort, Chorus, is one of the founding teachers. Teaching staff include Sosostriss, with guest lectures from Valconey. Druid Garden While discussing the Willowdale Memorial Garden, Jura realized that there were a number of plants that would be useful to Willowdale but that would not be appropriate to include within the memorial. To accomodate these plants, she arranged a druid garden within Willowdale. Most of the planting is planned for Tarsakh and Mirtul, after the frosts, but a number of saplings and shrubs have been planted and a greenhouse constructed for delicate herbs. Plants were selected by the Golden Fields Druids and by Rinzler acting as a consultant. Notable selections include an ironwood sapling, flame clove for enhancing alchemical fire, lakeleaf for preserving the dead, frostberries, aloe, and spearmint. The young orchard is watched over by a Leaf Leshy. As the task is not particularly arduous, the Leshy amuses itself by challenging passing speakers of Sylvan or Druidic to friendly duels; Noemia has responded with particular enthusiasm to its invitations. After the defeat of the Necromancer, a Gourd Leshy was introduced to watch the vegetable plots. Category:Willowdale